This invention relates to a toilet paper case, and particularly to a toilet paper case which can be mounted on a wall and includes a toothed cutting edge to cut the toilet paper from a reel which is provided in the case.
A conventional toilet paper case includes a housing which can be mounted on a wall and which carries a reel of toilet paper, and a hinged cover which has one end thereof toothed so as to cut the toilet paper. Such a toilet paper case has the following disadvantages: (1) when one desires to take a piece of paper from the paper reel, he must use one hand to depress the cover plate and another hand to cut the paper; (2) in many cases, the paper can not be cut off properly since the paper cannot be prevented from unreeling; and (3) sometimes, the cover plate with the toothed edge, when lifted for the replacement of a paper reel, may turn down and hurt the hand of the user.